


The Start of a Feast

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-04
Updated: 2003-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melian gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally I just like to write weird shit, okay?

The land was dying. She could feel it under her feet, in the small rumbles passing through the packed earth. The grass was prickly and yellow. There was hardly any left; her toes touched bare earth.

There was no more hope left. All tales she heard in the wind now spoke of endings. She would look at a newborn babe and see old eyes, near to death at the start of what should be immortality. That was more than she could bear.

And she knew what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry, Elbereth," she whispered as she walked through her Girdle.

The treeless waste around her realm had spread since last night, like a stain. She could still feel the vibration of the Girdle on her back, her own magic, which would soon be extinguished.

The stars seemed muted. They were still there, she knew, but they were too far to help her now. But the darkness was close. It had been whispering in her dreams and in the air, and she knew it - knew her - a bedmate more constant than her husband, for she was always there when Melian closed her eyes.

She was waiting for her to speak.

"...Come then," Melian whispered.

For a moment all was silent. Then the spider walked out from the edge of shadow, bringing it with her, pillowing like a cloak in the wind.

Melian heard a whisper of cracking joints as Ungoliant reached front legs towards her. Her eyes reflected nothing but silence and shadow. Then stings buried shallowly into soft maia flesh, and she was pulled, slowly and gently, into an embrace. She closed her eyes as she felt the blood dribble down her back, and the stink of Ungoliant's breath wafting against her face.

A sinewy appendix pressed against her mouth, and with a last shiver she opened her lips. Ungoliant plunged her suction tube down into her throat.

Melian whimpered, and her fingers slipped against hard cold skin.

_I'm sorry._


End file.
